Swiftstar's Law Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, indicating major and minor events. Prologue: : Kestrelflight's point of view *Kestrelflight returns from the Moonpool and calls a Clan Meeting. *Onestar and WindClan learn about a prophecy for WindClan: A cat, fast and clever as the wind, will be the fourth. Linked to Crow Feather's blood it will be. *Kestrelflight thinks Crow Feather's is Crowfeather, and the cat will be Nightcloud's kit or kits. *Onestar says that the kits (or kit) will be treated normally, prophecy or not. *Kestrelflight wonders if the kit will be a murderer, traitor, sweet, gentle or brave. Chapter 1: : Swiftkit's point of view *Nightcloud has another kit, which is now opening his eyes. Swiftkit is three moons older than him. *Nightcloud scolds Swiftkit for yowling, but Crowfeather asks her if she wants to name him. *Swiftkit thinks about what WindClan cats are and love, because she wants him to remember WindClan. *Swiftkit tells his new name to Crowfeather and Nightcloud: Breezekit. * They both approve and Swiftkit feels proud when she looks to Breezekit. Chapter 2: : Swiftkit's point of view *Two moons have passed since Breezekit got his name. The next day, Swiftkit would get her apprentice name. *Breezekit wakes Swiftkit telling her that Nightcloud let him go outside the nursery for the first time. *Swiftkit takes Breezekit on a tour around the camp. *They're about to visit the elders' den when a twister (tornado) occurs. *Everybody is safe, except Swiftkit. *She falls unconcious. Chapter 3: : Swiftkit's point of view *After falling unconcious, she meets Barkface, the medicine cat before Kestrelflight. *He offers her something to drink and reassures her that she just has some scratches and isn't hideously scarred. *Swiftkit wakes up in the medicine cat's den. *Onestar calls a Clan Meeting. *Swiftkit becomes an apprentice, with the name of Swiftpaw. *Sunstrike, the best fighter in the Clan, is named Swiftpaw's mentor. Chapter 4: : Swiftpaw's point of view *Swiftpaw is practicing her fighting techniques. *Sunstrike is prepared to push her off. But Swiftpaw unbelievably changes curse, appearing like a flash of white fur. *Swiftpaw deafeats Sunstrike. Swiftpaw thinks the speed she used to change curse was just the reflection of the sun. *Sunstrike takes Swiftpaw to learn how to hunt. *Sunstrike catches a rabbit for a demostration. *She tells Swiftpaw that after she sees her hunting, she can go on her own. *They both eat the rabbit Sunstrike caught. *It is revealed this is Swiftpaw's third day as an apprentice. Swiftpaw catches a rabbit in one try. *Swiftpaw goes to the RiverClan border, thinking there will be lots of prey near the stream because it is a hot day. *As she approaches, she discovers there's a RiverClan intruder well inside her territory. Chapter 5: : Swiftpaw's point of view *She discovers a blue-gray she-kit is the RiverClan intruder. *The kit notices this when she smells the scent. The kit introduces herself as Frostkit. *When Swiftpaw asks what is she doing here, Frostkit says that she was playing with Silverkit, her sister. Frostkit tripped on Pouncetail, an elder, and he spat at her. She got scared and began to run, leading her to the WindClan border. *She is amazed when Swiftpaw introduces herself, saying she had never met an apprentice not from RiverClan. *Swiftpaw takes Frostkit to the border with RiverClan. *Frostkit asks Swiftpaw to meet her in the border tomorrow, which Swiftpaw says she will. *When Swiftpaw gets to camp, carrying four rabbits, Sunstrike tells her she will come to the Gathering Chapter 6: : Swiftpaw's point of view *Swiftpaw is by the RiverClan border and sees Frostkit. *She tells her that Frostkit wasn't here, but Frostpaw is. *Swiftpaw understands, Frostkit has been made into an apprentice. *Frostpaw tells her mentor is Nightsong and she is going to the Gathering. *Swiftpaw returns to camp, with fresh-kill. *Sunstrike informs Swiftpaw about going to do battle-practice with Onestar, Swallowtail, Heathertail, Sunstrike and their apprentices. *Swiftpaw goes up against Whiskerpaw. *They start to fight and Swiftpaw becomes a flash of white fur when she runs to dodge and give him some blows. *Swiftpaw defeats Whiskerpaw. *Onestar and the others are amazed, and Onestar tells Swiftpaw they will talk about it but not now. *Onestar yowls that they must prepare for the Gathering. Chapter 7: : Swiftpaw's point of view *Swiftpaw arrives at the Gathering and meets with Frostpaw. *Frostpaw wonders how apprentiship is in other Clans. *They meet Funpaw and Lightingpaw from ShadowClan and ThunderClan, respectively. *Funpaw reveals she had been called Funkit before she became an apprentice. *They become best friends forever. Chapter 8:'' ' : Swiftpaw's point of view *Breezekit gets his apprentice name, Breezepaw. *Boulderpaw, Furzepaw and Whiskernose become warriors, now Boulderfur, Furzepelt and Whiskernose. *Nightcloud returns to being a warrior. '''Chapter 9: : Swiftpaw's point of view *Breezepaw, Swiftpaw, Weaselfur and Onestar are in the dawn patrol. *Breezepaw scents ThunderClan coming to them. *A patrol of ThunderClan cats appears, consisting of Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, Jayfeather, Dovewing, Lionblaze, Ivypool, Lightingpaw, Icecloud and Foxleap, pleading for catmint. *Onestar makes a deal with Bramblestar that they will give the catmint if they can take four cats, Dovewing, Jayfeather, Ivypool and Lionblaze. *Bramblestar reluctantly agrees. *Swiftpaw gets Kestrelflight to come to deliver catmint to the ThunderClan patrol. *They take the cats to the camp and will be sleeping with Swiftpaw and Breezepaw. *Swiftpaw answers wisely to something Breezepaw asks, and is amazed by this. Chapter 10: : Swiftpaw's point of view *Swiftpaw finds Lionblaze and Breezepaw fighting. *She stops them and startles them by running around them. *Jayfeather informs her of the prophecy, tells her she is the fourth and each one of them says their powers. More Coming Soon!